Asustado y con la guardia baja
by Akyra Gatita Stahl
Summary: y fue la primera vez que se sintió totalmente amado…


La Primera Vez…

asustado y con la guardia baja, la mirada de howl buscada ávidamente la dueña de la voz, sólo para descubrir que se trataba de un acercamiento de akyra, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro, que de repente no podía apartar los ojos de el…

"¿qué? um, claro." howl murmuró, con la mente en otra parte. a decir verdad, howl estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, pero no disfrutando de la fiesta. él _detestaba esas _ partes. hubo festejos buenos, sobrevalorado para gente sin nada mejor que hacer que beber. el que se le había ocurrido la idea agravante de lanzar una fiesta de cumpleaños para calit...

"bien. porque fue idea mía, ya sabes." esbozó akyra una sonrisa hermosa y serena que tuvo. a howl atento

howl terminó su tren de pensamiento.

_luego,_ bruscamente se disculpo.

"mira". akyra dio un paso más cerca, y, en este acto de lo que howl considera "intrusión de su espacio personal "sólo quería venir a ver si estabas bien." akyra continuó, visiblemente muy consciente de las limitaciones de espacio entre ella y howl, su respiración comenzó a escapar de sus pulmones a un ritmo desigual. "se veía tan infeliz aquí, solo." murmuró suavemente, su mano se levanto lentamente hasta llegar a descansar en el hombro reconfortante de howl.

en su toque inesperado, de repente el corazón de howl cambia al darse cuenta de que en realidad akyra _cuidado_ de él, que ella quería que él fuera feliz. y ese hecho se izo sentir

feliz. no, más bien _estático._ howl parpadeó en estado de shock un par de veces mientras su mente se consume la idea de que él realmente podría tener sentimientos por akyra

sentimientos...?

por último recordar que akyra había dicho algo recientemente, y, como es natural, ya que se encuentra en plena operativa de conversación, que era _su_ turno de decir algo...

"estoy bien". él murmuró ásperamente, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para que _no_ tener que mirarla y sentir tantas complicadas, alucinantes emociones en una fracción de segundo. porque howl quería meterse de nuevo en su cascaron de noble, aventurero y resistente que sirve como un método importante de tomar en la vida, y la única que intervenía en su camino: una increíblemente hermosa, inteligente y astuta tymadora que fue _constantemente_ haciendo palanca en esta cáscara.

"howl", la voz de akyra sonó alto y claro, llevándose todos sus pensamientos actuales.

"me puedes mentir a mi sé que esta bien. pero, ¿realmente te vas a mentir a _ti mismo? "suspiró_ akyra. "yo sé quién eres, debajo de todo esto." dio un paso más cerca, tan cerca de él que ahora howl estaba completa y totalmente embriagado por su aroma de impresionante, flor de orquídea. "sé quien eres _realmente_". akyra convirtió, su voz ahora casi en un susurro-. "ven a divertirte con nosotros. con _migo"._

y como sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire ahora silencioso como el interminable eco de un disparo, al final de su frase parecía contener una cantidad notablemente mayor de emoción que el resto de la misma.

howl estaba más allá de la capacidad de formación de palabras, ahora. apenas podía llegar a pensar en sí mismo, y mucho menos _respirar._ akyra robaba todo el aliento.

porque fue en ese momento que akyra se inclinó lentamente, _dolorosamente_ lento, a conocer a sus labios a los suyos...

suspirando con exasperación, akyra miró con rabia a howl. "¿y _por qué_ te pones ese sombrero?" ella preguntó con severidad, señalando acusadoramente hacia su cabeza

"yo... me siento perdido sin el sombrero." howl murmuró estúpidamente, todavía sorprendido por el evento que casi acaba de pasar

"perdido? más como _inseguro. "una_ pequeña sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro de akyra como la mantequilla caliente. "déjame ayudarte". tras darse cuenta de sus intenciones por estas palabras, howl se tensó un poco, ya que nunca había dejado que _nadie_ tocara su sombrero, pero esto era diferente. porque él _quería que_ lo hiciera.

las manos delicadas de akyra lentamente le quito el sombrero, revelando un par de oscuro, ojos de obsidiana sombreado de los colores de la medianoche.

el par de ojos que instantáneamente encantado a akyra, y la atrajo más cerca.

"tienes unos ojos preciosos." akyra susurró sin aliento, sus labios ahora a sólo unos centímetros de howl, mientras ella miraba para arriba en sus iris con una expresión atemorizada, una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

y con eso, terminó akyra donde ella había dejado, presionando sus labios firmemente a él mientras sus párpados se cerraron, sus brazos instintivamente se aferraron alrededor de su cuello.

totalmente hipnotizado por las acciones de akyra, howl dejó regresar el beso con entusiasmo, que al terminar sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura.

al igual que ella, él quería.

y se encontró con que de repente no tenía miedo de lo que los demás pensaran de él. él no tenía miedo de ser considerado como débil. porque a él le gustaba, le gustaba las fuertes emociones que sentía por akyra, y él no quería detenerlos...

y luego, tan repentinamente como había comenzado, el beso había terminado. akyra y howl quedaron mirándose amorosamente a los ojos, las lágrimas por las mejillas de akyra persistentes mientras sonreían felizmente el uno al otro.

era la primera vez que alguien veía bajo su sombrero

era la primera vez que había sido besado.

y fue la primera vez que _se sintió totalmente amado…_


End file.
